The present invention relates to an aircraft air conditioning system mixer, and more particularly, this invention relates to a mixer for mixing air from an air conditioning pack and other air.
Aircraft air conditioning systems provide conditioned air to the aircraft cabin and other locations throughout the aircraft. An aircraft air conditioning system pack takes fresh air from the exterior of the aircraft and conditions the air, for example by using an air cycle machine as is known in the art, for use throughout the aircraft.
The pack provides very cold air that must be mixed with recirculated air to provide to the aircraft cabin. For example, a mixer takes the conditioned air and mixes it with cabin circulation air, which is at a higher temperature than the conditioned air. The mixer is typically configured in a T-shape and occupies a large space. In the prior art, a large mixer is needed to achieve required mixing and to prevent the mixer from icing up, which results in a pressure drop in the mixer, decreased pack performance, and ice particles being distributed into the cabin. As ice builds up and restricts the flow of conditioned air through the mixer, the air cycle machine (ACM) speed decreases reducing the ability of the pack to produce cold air. To address this problem, the prior art uses a mixer that is approximately the size of a 55 gallon drum. As the cold air from the pack mixes with humid recirculation air, the moisture in the recirculation air condenses and freezes causing ice to collect at the bottom of the mixer where it inhibits the flow of conditioned air through the mixer. Desirably, prior art mixers produce a uniform temperature of the mixed air at the outlet due to the large volume of the mixer.
Therefore, what is needed is a smaller mixer that is not subject to ice build up while producing a uniform mixed air outlet temperature.